


this place about to blow

by plantlet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Finger/Hands Kink, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Slight feminization, but like not full on anal sex k, theres some fluff at the end too, uhh'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantlet/pseuds/plantlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just really has a thing for Calum's fingers and wanting to be full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this place about to blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hosieok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosieok/gifts).



> title creds to ke$ha, and her song blow, my one and only love.  
> i wanted to write a malum sooo frickin badly but didnt have a clue what to write it about so aisha (lashtonau.tumblr.com) provided a prompt here: lashtonau.tumblr.com/post/93924335798/aisha-i-need-a-malum-prompt-where-the-do-the-diddle. 
> 
> so im kinda also dedicating this to her yeah also idk how to imbed links, bear w me.
> 
> gonna be totally honest i kinda lost all inspiration near the end but in my defense i pumped this baby out in like three days so thats almost 4k words of sex so ur welcome.
> 
> also any questions or concerns or whatever (like if something is wrong bc ur sure as heck i didnt edit this) please leave a comment or message me on tumblr @ oceanbust.tumblr.com

See the thing was, was that Michael liked to go all in or not go at all. It worked well with his personality, always giving a hundred percent on everything he did (excluding school because, come on, who liked that shit anyways?) and trying his hardest. Michael truly lived to the ‘Go hard or go home’ mantra.

But, the matter at hand, literally at hand, made Michael’s mind set quite unsatisfied. He wanted to be filled, stretched to the point of almost tears, the pain almost too much compared to the pleasure. And sure, he could get pretty close to that, three fingers deep in his ass, but it wasn’t enough. It never was.

What made the predicament worse was that he knew exactly what he wanted, well more like a who. It made the purple haired boy blush, a shiver running through his whole body when thinking of how full he would feel, with his best friends fingers inside him.

He doesn’t know how this little fantasy started really- actually he does; seeing Calum’s long fingers move up and down the neck of his bass, sometimes his fingers having to cover wide distances in order to hit a specific cord had gotten Michael thinking. And a thinking Michael who was sexually deprived of what he wanted was never good. The slight obsession with Calum’s fingers just grew from there, almost to the point where watching the younger boy play was becoming extremely uncomfortable.

Michael was pretty sure he was completely obvious, hell the second they finished a set, he had to rush off-stage and gather his things before shutting himself in the provided bathroom, hopefully a shower inside, so he could wank. Wank over his best friend’s fingers. God fucking dammit.

Currently laying down in the hotel room that he was supposed to be sharing with Calum, lights off and before mentioned boy in the next room over, (where he was left cuddling and dozing with Luke) Michael relaxed in the big bed, kicking off his boxers and settling comfortably into the mattress. He was as safe as we was going to be, so the purple haired boy leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing the lube that was in his bag, conveniently right next to the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Michael squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, his dick already string in interest, and really who can blame the eighteen year old boy if his mind wanders to Calum; his lips, biceps and fingers specifically. God the younger boy could hold Michael down, Calum’s arms tensing as Michael strained against him, lips opened slightly and soft breaths puffing against Michael’s sensitive skin, and -fuck- his fingers, curling just right and stretching and filling the older boy.

Michael gasped, completely hard and back arching of the bed. He was so fucked.

Shaking his head, Michael trailed one hand down his body, specifically the one not covered in lube, running his fingers lightly over his chest and tweaking a nipple softly before continuing over his tummy to wrap around the base of his dick. Michael shifted a little to his side, the hand with lube going straight to his ass, slipping down his crack carefully. Letting out a little breath, Michael circled a finger around his rim, pressing against the puckered flesh lightly, but still drawing out a gasp.

No matter how much Michael did this, the first finger was always the toughest to get through. Pushing through his rim, he went straight down to the knuckle, knowing that he may as well get the little bit of pain over with. Letting out a shuddered breath, Michael closed his eyes, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

Wriggling in the bed to get at a more comfortable position, Michael let out a quiet whine, his neglected dick bumping against the mattress and sending a shock of pleasure up the purple haired boy’s body. Curling his finger, just barely, he slid the digit out before fitting his middle finger next to the one he just pulled out. The push back into his hole was more of a stretch, but the burning pleasure was more fulfilling that just one finger; at least that’s what Michael guesses.

He’s never understood the need to feel full, doesn’t understand why his own fingers don’t satisfy him; why he had to develop this want for Calum’s fingers which where so long and thick, easily able to encompass Michael’s own hands, and just imagining the difference between the stretch and- oh hell he should not go into that territory right now. He let out a moan, rolling onto his stomach and shuffling onto his knees, ass lifted barely off the bed. Sliding the two fingers in and out, Michael separated them feeling a more burning stretch; imagining they were Calum’s fingers doing this to him. 

Michael’s chest shuddered, a gasped moan slipping out as he crooked his fingers, just barely brushing against his prostate. He thought of Calum, hovering over him, hands squeezing his ass so hard there would be bruises the next day; Calum leaning against his back, pinning Michael to the mattress as he slowly thrusted three fingers into him; Calum mouthing at his skin, sucking hickeys along Michael’s neck and on his thighs.

He slid in another finger, almost to the point of feeling full, stretch and satiated, but still needing a push. Michael was truly and utterly fucked, sweat starting to form on the nape of his neck and mouth open wide, panting, his lips gleaming red. Fuck did he really want to kiss Calum though. Kiss him as he fingered Michael. As he fucked Michael.

“Fuck,” Michael whimpered out, trying his hardest to move his fingers at the right angle, to bump against his prostate. “Shit,” the other problem with his hands being that they were just barely too short.

Twisting his wrist, Michael shifted his weight, lifting his ass higher up, his back arching to get in a more comfortable position. Calum flitted through his mind again, Michael still hung up on Calum holding him down, three fingers thrusting in and out of him making his thighs quiver; just Calum.

Michael gasped out, “Fuck Cal.” He shoved his fingers harder, spreading them slightly, trying to achieve a full feeling, even though he knew it was futile.

———

Calum woke up, startled, arms wrapped tight around his waist and a flickering light. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the brunette boy carefully pried the arms from around his waist, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy they were attached to. Settling onto his feet, still a bit shaky considering he just woke up and grabbed his shoes (which Ashton had set in a row along the wall, organized bastard) and keycard on the side table. He stepped out into the hallway, walking the short expanse across it and sliding in the key card, a peculiar feeling crawling on his neck as he did so.

At first Calum didn’t notice anything other than the darkness, overwhelmed with the sudden change from the hallway. The second his eyes adjusted, Calum dropped his shoes to the ground and walked through the entrance way, padding softly. Light pants and moans were coming from farther in the room, and to be honest Calum wasn’t expecting to see what was happening as he passed into the bedroom area.

If the sight of Michael, ass up in the air and the side of his face pressed into the mattress- lips looking sinfully red- and three fingers pumping into his hole, didn't cause his dick to stir then it was definitely the sound of the purple haired boys moans, just barely muffled with the way he was pressed into the bed.

“Fuck Cal.”

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Calum’s heart stopped, well at least that’s what it felt like. He backed up, bumping into the wall behind him and hitting his elbow just right on the corner.

“Mother fucker,” he muttered, trying to keep quiet so he didn’t alert the older boy, already attempting to walk out of the room before he heard a moan, this time louder. Turning his head, he saw Michael, eyes wide open and a blush on his face.

“Shit Mikey,” he whispered. His arms dropped, subconsciously palming his dick as he took a step forward. Michael let out a whine, burying his head into the mattress, his chest rising but still pumping his fingers in and out and in and out. Calum walked closer to the bed, secretly glad that there was only one bed in the room, before carefully sitting down on the bed, trying not to startle the older boy.

“Cal,” Michael whimpered out, his eyes still shut, face hidden away from the younger boy. Calum’s eyes flicked down Michael’s body, taking in his sweaty hair, arched back, the soft curve of his ass, and his pale thighs, which were occasionally trembling. Calum wanted to make them shake. 

“Mikey,” Calum spoke out, the lilt in his voice phrasing the older boy’s name as a question. The purple haired boy took a deep breath, stilling his fingers and turning to face the younger boy. Calum took a shuddered breath, the look in Michael’s eyes firming Calum’s decision. He scooted closer to the older boy, running his hands down Michael’s back, hands stopping at the base of the older boy’s back.

Michael whined and pushed his ass up, pressing into Calum’s hands.

“What do you want me to do Mikey,” Calum asked, voice shaky but hands steady on Michael’s hips.

“Fuck…I -fuck- I want you to,” Michael cut off, biting his lip and cheeks heating up, the blush spreading down his chest. Calum gulped, eyes cutting down to where the older boy’s fingers disappeared in him, stretching his hole.  
“Mikey, do you want me to help you,” Calum’s hands drifted down to Michael’s ass, one hand grabbing a cheek hard while the other brushed down his crack and over his hole, just barely making a touch. But Michael could feel it. “Here?”

Nodding his head and moaning, he gasped out, “Yes please.” Calum let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, moving up to press a kiss against Michael’s cheek before positioning himself behind the older boy. Michael pulled out his fingers, whimpering at the feeling.

“If you,” Michael got out, struggling to get on all fours, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube before shoving it at Calum, “ ‘ts easier that way.” Calum nodded dumbly, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand, slicking up his fingers for, fuck, for Michael’s ass. He was gonna fuck Michael with his fingers.

Groaning, Calum traced a finger down Micael’s ass, between his cheeks, stopping to rub over the puckered flesh of his hole. A high pitched whimper came from the boy in front of him, fueling a bit of Calum’s confidence.

“Do you want me to finger you Mikey? Hmmm, make you feel so full that you’re gonna burst,” Calum asked out, finger rubbing lightly at the purple haired boy’s hole. His thighs quivered a bit.

“Yes… yes, oh god, please Cal,” Michael said, eyes squeezed tight. With that, Calum slid the first finger in, meeting no resistance at all. It was… something, Calum didn’t know how to explain it. Like, Michael was so tight on his finger, he could feel the older boy clenching around him, but also silky smooth, like velvet.

Testing Michael, Calum crooked his finger, smart enough to know about male anatomy for christ’s sake (how guys could live without knowing what a prostate was still baffled him), in search of what would make the older boy see stars. He gasped wiggling his hips, pushing against Calum’s hand, just wanting to be full.

It’s just, Michael was so smooth and warm and tight and surprisingly wet (granted that was from the lube), but it had Calum thinking, dick getting hard at possibly experiencing all that. 

Calum slid out the finger, fitting another next to it before pushing the two digits in, earning a gasp then groan from the boy beneath him. He was pushing against Calum, fucking himself on the New Zealander’s fingers. Calum was over whelmed, the whole situation kind of catching up with him, leaving him breathless and leaning over Michael, the hand not currently in use supporting some of his weight, pressed on the bed.

“You feel like the inside of a girl Mikey, so wet and smooth and warm,” he let slip out, dark brown eyes widening when he realized what occurred. Michael tensed, a shiver going through his body at the words. Fuck. That really shouldn’t turn him on, but it did, his dick leaking pre come, and Michael really didn’t want to touch himself.

And he felt so full; like physically speaking, he isn’t, but Calum’s fingers stretching and fucking him has got Michael seeing stars, pushing him closer to the brink in only five minutes. 

“So pretty, I bet you could come without me even needing to touch your dick. What do you think Mikey, can you do that for me?” Calum slid in another finger while talking, the stretch burning Michael.

Michael nodded, “Yeah, you just need to-,” he cuts off with a moan, Calum smirking as he works his fingers over the older boy’s prostate. Their bodies rubbed together, sweat forming on both boy’s necks and backs. Calum’s dick was caught between their bodies, bumping against Michael’s thigh and slipping between his legs occasionally.

Calum needed to gain control of the situation, otherwise it was gaining to end extremely quick. With effort, he pushed himself off of the older boy, settling on his heels. He moved his unoccupied hand back to Michael’s ass, kneading the left cheek with his hand, earning a keening moan from the older boy.

His nails bit into the skin, fingers separating and stretching. Calum bent down, hot breath fanning over Michael’s skin, bringing up goose bumps and making said boy shudder, 

“Cal, please I- I need it.”

“What do you need Mikey, you need to tell me.” Calum stopped his movements, moving up so he could see Michael’s face, flushed all nice and pink, his lilac hair plastered to his forehead.

“More, I’m not sure, just, more,” he whispered out. Calum nodded, knowing Michael well enough to understand what he meant.

“Mikey I need you to move onto your back, ok. Can you do that for me?” Michael nodded and Calum removed his fingers from the older boy, the squelching sound making both boy’s cringe. Michael slowly got up, Calum a steady presence behind him, flipping over onto his back and resting his head against a pillow, hands at his sides and clutching at the sheets.

“Look so pretty, all laid out,” Calum breathed out, fully taking in Michael’s flushed chest and cheeks, un-kissed lips and blown eyes. Not to mention his angry red and leaking cock. Now, Calum wasn’t necessarily straight, yeah he loved girls and all but- damn. Like guys are pretty fucking pretty too. And Michael just so happened to be a pretty guy, so who was to blame Calum if a groan left his mouth as he moved to hover over the older boy, two fingers sliding into his hole with ease. Calum stared at Michael, eyes flicking down to rest on the boy’s slightly parted lips.

Eyes shooting back up to stare into Michael’s, “Can I?” His eyes moved back down to Michael’s lips. The purple haired boy nodded before surging up to kiss the boy, one arm supporting him on the mattress while the other held at Calum’s tan bicep. He bit at the younger boy’s lip, letting out a whimper as Calum twisted the fingers inside him, hitting Michael just so. Falling onto his back, dragging Calum with him, Michael lifted his hips, pushing against the boy’s hands. 

The fingers inside him hit dead against his prostate, and that, with the added sensation of Calum’s lips against his had Michael coming with a long whimper. The tension in his body bled out as he relaxed into the sheets, chest heaving and eyelashes fluttering against his skin. He shivered, body cooling down suddenly; then he re-opened his eyes, blue irises staring straight back at dark brown ones.  
“Hey Cal,” Michael breathed out. Calum bit his lip, caught in staring at the purple haired boy’s red, bruised lips. A cough sounded, bringing Calum’s attention back to the boy’s eyes. “Do you, uh, mind… ya know?” Michael nodded his head down, trying to get the point across with a pink blush on his cheeks.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry Mikey,” Calum got out, licking his lips and pulling his fingers out of the older boy, wiping them on the bed sheet. Michael looked at the younger boy, for the first time noticing that he was still completely dressed.

“Why the fuck am I the only one naked?” He exclaimed.

Calum sputtered, shifting to sit more comfortably on his knees, “It’s not like I really thought about it! Was too busy helping you out.” Michael grinned lazily, sitting up.

“Then I guess we better change that.” Calum heated up at Michael’s words, just now remembering how hard his dick was, pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. Michael moved forwards, pushing at Calum’s chest lightly, trailing a hand down the boy’s torso to stop at the hem of the younger boy’s tank. 

Following Michael’s hand down, Calum glanced up at the older boy, seeing a raised eyebrow and barely-there smirk on the boy’s face. Fuck it. Calum yanked the offending clothing off his body, grabbing at Michael’s shoulders and pulling the boy on top of his body and falling on his back, Michael’s pale thighs bracketing Calum’s clothed ones.

Michael grinned, leaning forward and attaching his lips to Calum’s neck, sucking hard at the salty skin, eliciting a moan from the brunette. He traced his hands down Calum’s chest and torso, smoothing over the flexing muscles, past his belly button and brushing over the boy’s happy trail, resting at the band of Calum’s jeans. Calum moaned encouragingly into Michael’s mouth, lifting his hips off the bed. 

“Impatient,” Michael murmured into the younger boy’s neck, nipping at the skin, causing Calum to gasp. 

“Don’t tease Mikey, I didn’t tease you,” Calum bit out, eyes shutting tight.

A sigh escaped the older boy. “Fine,” he said exaggeratedly. Removing his lips from the boy’s neck, Michael narrowed his eyes in concentration, sticking his tongue out a bit while flicking the button on Calum’s jeans. 

Calum bit at his lip harder, Michael slowly pulling the zipper down, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The brunette opened his mouth to ask- no plead- the older boy to just do something when Michael slipped a hand into Calum’s boxers, palming at the boy’s dick.

A guttural moan was ripped from the younger boy, his head thrown back. Michael grinned, working at the boy’s dick teasingly, not really grasping it or giving him any friction. Calum tried to catch his breath, too stunned at the sudden attention to his dick to do much else than glare at the older boy when he didn’t continue.

“Michael Clifford, I swear to god if you don’t fucking do someth-,” Calum cut off with a moan, the purple haired boy finally (fucking finally) shoving down Calum’s jeans and boxers as far down as possible before wrapping his hand around the brunette’s dick, giving it a short pump. Michael pumped the younger boy a few more times, basking in the moans he was getting out of the boy, before quickly getting off of Calum.

Earning a questioning face and exasperated sigh from the boy, Michael rolled his eyes then tapped Calum’s hips, “Up.” 

After Calum lifted his hips, Michael pulled the last two pieces of clothing off the boy, leaving both boy’s naked and Calum still incredibly hard. Michael returned to his place on Calum’s thighs, the weight and texture of the older boy feeling completely different now that there was no barrier between their skin. The purple haired boy licked his palm, returning his hand to Calum’s dick and twisting his wrist.

“Have you done this before,” Calum gasped out a minute later, hips pushing up to fuck Michael’s hand.

“Maybe I have,” Michael quipped, running is thumb over the head of Calum’s dick. He leaned forward, “Why? Does it bother you if I’ve had other dicks in my hand? My mouth?”

“What the fuck Michael,” Calum groaned out, coming surprisingly fast. He may be a teenager but he does pride himself on being able to hold out for a while. Michael kind of collapsed on the younger boy, face buried in his neck. Smiling, Michael placed a small kiss over the dark bruise forming on Calum’s neck. Oops, that wasn’t gonna be easy to hide; not like Michael actually cared all that much at the moment. Calum wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, gathering him into a hug, their nakedness not making things awkward.

“Bed time,” Michael yawned out, pulling back from the brunette and burrowing into the covers, the only sign of him being his purple hair. Calum laughed breathily, getting underneath the covers with Michael, pulling the older boy against his body, said boy automatically curling into the little spoon.

Calum wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist, stroking the soft skin of the boy’s tummy and hip, the soothing action relaxing to the older boy. In minutes, a light snoring sounded from the older boy, getting Calum to quirk his lips up in a half smile. Not wanting to be left out on the sleeping fest, the brunette shut his eyes and let the drowsiness pull him into the land of oblivion.

 

———

“Why the hell are you two naked,” a voice asked. Ashton. 

Calum groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes to see a sleep blurred Ashton and Luke standing at the foot of the bed.

“Because naked cuddles are the best cuddles,” Michael spoke out, his head poking out from underneath the pillow it was underneath. Ashton looked as if he was going to say something, mouth opened wide before closing slowly. Lost for words, both blonde boys walked out of the room, Luke mumbling something about getting food and how both boys ‘should better be dressed when the come back with breakfast’ or whatever.

Calum shrugged, or did his best to while laying down in bed, then turned on his side to face Michael. Michael smiled at the brunette boy, moving over to cuddle up to the boy, arm wrapped around Calum’s chest and legs tangled together. 

“What does this makes us Mikey,” Calum asked quietly, trying not to break the calm setting.  
Michael shrugged, “Even better friends? I don’t know. I’m kind of cool with whatever you want. But it would be pretty awesome if whatever it is you want includes sex.”

Calum laughed, nodding his head, “Yeah, I can deal with that.”

“Good because I wasn’t going to settle for an answer other than you agreeing with me.”

Sighing, Calum shut his eyes and pulled the blankets, that somehow ended up in a bundle around Michael’s legs, over his and the older boy’s bodies. He shut his eyes, a smile on his lips; breakfast could wait.


End file.
